


In which Donut is an asshole and Wash gets some action

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas mistletoe fic that not only is really late, also got way out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Donut is an asshole and Wash gets some action

Donut spied Wash across the room, watching him have a conversation with Doc. He watched his lips move, his head twist and tilt as he laughed, and most of all, he watched those damn reindeer antlers bounce on top of his head. The felt headband had been forcibly shoved on by Tucker and Caboose right before the reds got there, but the adoring look on Caboose’s face and the small smile and blush on Tucker’s was enough to make him grin even as Grif burst out laughing at the sight of him.

“Donut, are you ok?”

Donut looked to his left where Simmons and Grif were sitting. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well it’s just that you’ve been glaring at Wash for 5 minutes, and your eye started to twitch and it was kind of freaking me out.”

Donut stared at him blankly for a minute, blinking up above his head before a shit eating grin spread across his face.

“Well, I’m just fine Simmons. Although, if you look up right now, I don’t think you will be.”

Just as he said that Sister was walking by, and she glanced above Simmons head at the same time he did, letting out a guffaw loud enough to attract the attention of half the room while Simmons blushed and sputtered.

This finally caught Grif’s attention from where he was drinking his beer and watching Sarge and Caboose play poker in the corner, and he looked up too, glancing between Simmons, above them, Simmons, Donut, and Simmons again. Then he reached out, grabbing the side of Simmons face and turning it, pressing his lips to the maroon soldier’s. They parted after a few seconds and Grif stood up, saying something about getting another drink and wandering off into the kitchen. Sister lost interest, wandering towards where Tucker and Church were arguing near the wall.

Donut shook his head, attention going back to Wash. He didn’t even notice when Simmons stood and went to join Sarge and Caboose, although after a while, he did notice that the spot next to him was currently unattended, and glanced up and the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

He smirked, an idea floating through his head. ‘If Wash wants to play cute, he’s gonna pay for it.’

——-

“But you know, I really don’t understand why people don’t trust me more…”

Wash listened to Doc, nodding and smiling, although he really wasn’t interested in the conversation.

“Hey Wash!”

The peppy voice sprung up right beside him, causing him to jump and almost spill his drink as Donut bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Hi Donut.”

“Oh Wash, you’ve… here I’ll…”

He reached up, fiddling with Wash’s antlers for a minute before retracting his hands. “There, that’s better!”

“Oh, thanks.”

Donut stood on his toes again, pecking a kiss on Wash’s lips.

“No problem Wash! See you guys later!”

Wash stared with wide eyes as Donut bounded away. He heard a snort and turned, finding Doc grinning behind his hand.

“Do you know what that was about?”

Doc’s voice was a little strained, like he was really trying not to laugh. “No idea Wash!”

He moved forward, looking past Wash’s shoulder to where Donut was frantically waving him over.

“Well, I think I should go see what he wants.”

Wash turned to look at Donut as well, and as he did, Doc leaned in, putting a hand on Wash’s shoulder for support as he place a small kiss on Wash’s cheek.

“See you later Wash!”

Doc practically ran off, leaving a very confused Wash standing there with a hand over his red cheek. What was going on?

The party went on uneventfully for a while. Wash wandered over and watched Caboose beat Sarge in poker a few times. He had almost forgotten about Donut and Doc’s weird behavior when he heard Grif snickering next to him.

“What?” Wash asked, noticing Grif’s gaze on him.

“Nothing hot shot.”

Wash cocked his head, raising an eyebrow at Grif, who rolled his eyes in return. He leaned in, kissing the corner of Wash’s mouth before simply turning and picking up a conversation with Simmons.

Wash blinked. And again. He shook his head, trying to focus on the game in front of him again. He just couldn’t manage though. What was going on? He was the only one getting kissed (other than Grif and Simmons’ little mistletoe fiasco.) Thinking of that, he looked up. No, no mistletoe. He shook his head again, excusing himself to go get a drink.

He entered the kitchen, reaching into the fridge and rummaging around until he grabbed what he wanted. Just as he was straightening up he heard a thump and a soft “ow” from behind him.

He turned and saw Caboose rubbing his shoulder. He laughed. “The doorframe?”

“Yeah.”

He smiled, grabbing the bottle opener off the counter and opening his drink, taking a deep swig as Caboose grabbed his own drink from the fridge. Just as he was about to leave though, he turned around again, approaching Wash, who was leaning against the counter.

Wash was staring fixatedly at his drink, and didn’t glance up until he heard Caboose’s footsteps stop. He looked, surprised by how close the younger soldier had gotten.

“Yes?”

Caboose looked at him, eyes flicking between his face and the reindeer antlers, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Wash’s lips. Wash stood frozen as Caboose pulled away, smiled and left to join the others.

It took the agent almost 10 minutes to compose himself enough to join the others again, and even then he didn’t talk to anyone. He just stood leaning against the wall, sipping from his drink and watching the rest of the party happen. Grif and Simmons were talking with Donut near the food table, Caboose, Doc, and Church had started up a game of poker that Church looked very upset to be losing, Tucker and Sarge were watching the game (Well, Tucker was just laughing at Church, but still.) Everyone looked happy and content… Wait, one pair of pigtails was missing…

“Great party Wash.” The voice of Sister next to him made him jump, sloshing some of his drink on his sleeve before rubbing at it furiously, muttering something along the lines of “Never managed to sneak up on me before, what is with me today” before answering Sister.

“Thanks, but Caboose and Tucker did most of the work.” Sister just stared at him, and just as he was about to ask what was wrong, a smirk grew on her face.

She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Wash’s neck, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. It lasted all of 3 seconds, and Sister pulled away smiling, glancing up at the reindeer antlers and his shocked expression.

“Nice one Wash.” She winked, practically sashaying towards the door while Wash stood stunned. He blinked once, then twice, and then decided that something was definitely wrong. Obviously Grif, Caboose, Sister, Donut, and Doc knew what it was… He sighed as he realized that there weren’t that many people left to choose from. He glanced over to where Sarge and Tucker were standing.

“Tucker.” He had to call it out twice before the other soldier looked over. “Yeah Wash? What’s up?”

“Can I talk to you in the hallway for a moment?”

“Uh, sure?”

Wash led Tucker out the door, only stopping when they were a safe distance from both the party and Sister rummaging around in the kitchen.

“Look, something’s going one with everyone today, and apparently I’m the only one who doesn’t know what it is. You must have seen it; First Donut, then Doc, Grif, Caboose, Sister, Tucker I don’t know what’s going on but…”

He stopped when he saw that Tucker was smirking at his antlers.

“And why does everyone keep looking at my antlers funny?”

Tucker chuckled, reaching up and messing with the antlers for a minute, pulling a sprig of mistletoe out from between the headband and Wash’s head. He held it up, staring at it and then Wash with amusement.

“I think this might me the source of your trouble.”

Wash blinked at it, confused. “But when did… Donut.”

Tucker started to laugh, still holding up the mistletoe. “You let Donut mess with your headband didn’t you? I saw that it had disappeared, but this is definitely better than anything I thought up.”

He chuckled a little more as he looked up at Wash, finally noticing the look he was getting.

“What?”

As he said that, Wash moved, grabbing Tucker’s arm and yanking it up. He almost dropped the little plant in surprise, yelping as Wash continued to stare at it.

“What the fuck are you doing dude?”

“Tucker. Who’s under the mistletoe now?”

Tucker looked up, finally realizing that his arm was being held directly over his head. He didn’t even get the chance to look at Wash before a hand was on his waist as well and there were lips on his.

It didn’t last long, but by the time they pulled apart they were both slightly out of breath. Tucker grinned, reaching up with his free hand to play with one of the antlers, making the little bell on it jingle.

“Merry Christmas Wash.”


End file.
